ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Naomi Yumeno
is the leader/captain of Something Search People(SSP) and Shawara Yumeno's niece. History After having mysterious dreams of a giant of light fighting, she founded the SSP with her friends, Jetta and Shin to track down mysterious phenomenon and monster sighting. She also took part in part time jobs in order to fund her organization. In episode one, Naomi and her friends where inside the equipment car investigating the strange weather patterns caused by Maga-Basser and suddenly they were struck inside the cyclone while driving their car. They were shouting for help inside the cyclone and were saved by the arrival of Ultraman Orb. After that,she and her friends were brought down to the land safely.Later, she witnessed the fight between Orb and Maga Basser. She was confused who the giant of light was and then Juggler appeared who explained to her and her friends that the giant is Ultraman Orb, a warrior of light. Later, while getting drinks for her friends,she accidentally bumped into Jugglus Juggler who tells her that he liked storms and she was shocked that Jugglus Juggler was acting creepy. She nodded and went away. Later, she was struck into the cyclone herself and saved by the arrival of Gai, who later entrusted her to her uncle. In the end of the episode, she thanked Gai for everything and returned the harmonica back to Gai as Gai introduced himself to her. In episode 2, she followed her tracking device to a building that is about to sink and witnessed Jugglus Juggler summoning Kaiju Cards to unseal Maga Grand King where Naomi was shocked and begin to take videos. Suddenly, her phone rang as she quickly turned it off. However, it was too late as Jugglus Juggler appeared behind her and he states that they meet again. Jugglus Juggler then talk about her beauty as he prepares to kill Naomi by an attempt to strangle Naomi.The arrival of Gai stooped Jugglus Juggler from doing it. Naomi then aska who the two were and Jugglus told her some things she would be happy not knowing more about it. She was thrown by Jugglus as Gai caught her in time and Jugglus summoned Maga Grand King after that. Gai brought her out of the building in time and entrusted her to her friends as Gai went off to fight Maga GrandKing. She later witnessed Orb for the second time. In episode 3, Naomi,her friends and uncle went to the forest to investigate monster sightings around the lake in the forest. Later, she was chased by Maga Jappa. However, she escapes in time by the arrival of Ultraman Orb. Naomi saw Orb for the third time as she witnessed Orb finished off the monster. She then cheered as Orb defeated the monster. Later on Gai and the SSP went to a hot spring place with her getting hit in the face while she was being given soap. In episode 4, Naomi was working at a shop where her friends came and visited her. She complained about the hot weather. Her friends brought equipment to investigate the problem. She and her friends went to a rental corner and borrowed umbrellas to shield themselves from the sun. She then spotted a artificial sun was causing the problem. She then witnessed Orb along with her friends trying to take down the artificial sun, created by Maga Pandon. After Orb was defeated, she went to the place where Orb had fallen to and spotted Gai,injured. She brought Gai to her office and treating his wounds.She noticed Gai having a high fever as she put wet cloth on his forehead. Suddenly, Gai grabbed her hand as he mistook her for his deceased friend and she struggled to let Gai release her hand much to Jetta and Shin's enjoyment. Gai later turns unconscious after that and she felt worried about Gai. In episode five, Naomi gets a tip from a schoolgirl who hasn't discovered monster in a cave, but as soon as she runs in with the girl, the girl reveals her true identity as Alien Zetton Maddock, who holds her hostage, and also has her shoe removed and destroyed by his monster, Hyper Zetton Deathscythe, Maddock reveals his intentions as he wishes to kill Gai Kurenai, who takes the bait but ends up saving Naomi and getting her to safety as he transforms into Ultraman Orb! Naomi becomes a Host In Rampage of Justice, Naomi can first be seen in a zookeeper like outfit. Later down the episode, she and her subordinates witness the arrival of the mysterious robot, Galaktron. Initially, Jetta and Shin argue(near violently at that) over the name of the metallic giant, with Jetta suggesting, "Galaxy Dragon", and Shin suggesting, "Salvatron", luckily, Naomi is able to stop the fight, with a little bit of help from Galaktron itself, with the latter playing a soothing melody, and the former combining the names to result in, "Galaxtron" (GALAXy Dragon + SalvaTRON). Later, she falls asleep, and is placed in the group's car, but this choice becomes disastrous as Galaktron awakens, and captures her, proceeding to place Naomi in its core. While at first Naomi was resistant, she was soon placed under Galaktron's full control, possibly coordinating Galaktron's physical attacks, and also being used to speak for the hulk of a mecha. She firstly announced, in a noticeably unusual deepens for her voice, that "Earth, like the other worlds will be reset". Gai, angered at Galaktron's vile capturing, transformed into Orb to not only free her, but prevent the carnage Galaktron was about to wreak upon the world. However, Orb failed to save Naomi in his Spacium Zeperion and Hurricane Slash form, and was seemingly defeated by the duo of the robot and Naomi. Gallery Naomi_happy.jpeg Huh.jpeg Ohhhhhhhkkkkkk.jpeg Naomi and Org.jpeg Category:Female Characters Category:Articles under Construction Category:Female Members Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilians Category:Leaders Category:Members of SSP